When Wizards Invade WalMart
by RiAddison
Summary: When wizards invade Wal-Mart it's bound to be interesting and utterly hilarious…let the adventures begin! Please read and review!


Hey, another funny story. I go to Wal-Mart quite often, which is where I thought of this. This is purely nonsense, obviously doesn't follow the books, since Voldemort and Draco are in it. I'm very happy with how this turned out, since I was undecided on how to write it. But it turned out well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…blah, blah, blah….

Warning: Reading this story might cause excessive laughing, read with caution…XD

* * *

><p>The day started out just like any other day, except that a group of very curious wizards were about to stumble upon the likes of which they had never seen before. It all started when Ron had seen an ad in the Muggle newspaper and wanted to explore and before they knew it, the group had grown to include; the twins, Sirius, Lupin, Luna, Harry and Hermione, of course, and for some strange reason…Draco and Voldemort. This is how the group found themselves standing outside of Wal-Mart, the most well known store in the Muggle world, getting strange looks from passersby. As they entered, they stared in awe at the largeness of the store, before each going their own way.<p>

Lupin made his way into the toy isle, looking curiously at all the different dolls when he came across a particularly interesting box with a picture of a wolf on the front and a black haired male doll.

"Werewolf, eh?, he muttered, reading the box, "I could show him a few things about werewolves that would make his toes curl…"

Grabbing the box, he went off in search of Sirius, wanting to show him the strange and totally unrealistic doll, dodging the Weasley twins as he went.

"Yo George, look at this!" Fred shouted.

"What," his twin brother asked, coming into view.

Fred stared at George, "What do you have on your face…?"

George who was wearing a rather small robot looking mask shrugged, "I don't know, it looked funny, so I thought 'what the heck'! The label calls them "Transformers", but they sound a bit dodgy if you ask me."

"Oh, well you look ridiculous…but look what I found," Fred gloated, taking a small can of silly spray from behind his back and spraying George in the face just as he removed the mask.

"Ack!" George cried, spitting the stuff from his mouth and chasing his brother around the aisles, until they both found more interesting things.

* * *

><p>In the jewelry department Luna was looking bewilderedly at all the different kinds of jewelry, especially earrings. Making her way over to a section she picked up a pair of earrings that had a mouse with bows…holding them to her ears, she shook her head. Picking up a sparkling pair of bright blue earrings in the shape of a large ball and held them up, but they didn't feel right as well. Moving over a bit, she spotted a interesting pair that had little wands dangling down, but alas they didn't fit her either.<p>

"I guess nothing beats my radish earrings," she mumbled, stepping away. But just as she was turning away, a pair of large earrings caught her eye. Walking over to them, she picked them up; they were the head of a white cat with a cute face and a big pink bow on her head. Holding them up and looking in the mirror, Luna decided, "Well I guess there is something better than radishes."

* * *

><p>Lupin having looked all over the rest of the store, made his way to the last part of the store…the pet department.<p>

"Sirius," he called, hearing a noise coming from one of the aisles. As he turned the corner, he found his best friend sitting on the floor, bags ripped apart and spread out around him, and his mouth full of the stuff spilling out of said bags.

"HeyLupinwhatsup?" Sirius asked, his mouth being full at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lupin asked, wondering if Azkaban had taken more than a few of his friends' brain cells.

"Well here I was minding my own business, when I smelled something. So I came over here to explore and found the smell was coming from these delightful little bags. And when I read the label, they said "dog food" and I thought well, I can turn into a dog, so that must mean I can eat it. So I did, and you know what? It's actually quite delicious…what some?" Sirius asked, holding a handful out to his friend.

Lupin looked at the repulsive stuff and felt sick, "Uh, no, you keep it…anyway, I wanted to show you this wretched excuse for a werewolf I found, it's from something called "Twilight"."

As Lupin showed him the box, Sirius burst out laughing, "Well he's a lot better looking than you are mate, probably smells better too."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Still chuckling, Sirius shook his head, and replied before stuffing his face again, "Nothing, nothing, just that you don't always smell like a bed of roses, mate…"

"Well I take offense to that!" Lupin stomped off, probably to ponder this recent affront to werewolves.

* * *

><p>In another part of the store, Ron was surrounded by Muggle children books and looking at them with a zealous nature that didn't happen often when books were around.<p>

"These are quite interesting, Hermione, they're full of pictures and there's barely any words! These are my kind of books, though it sucks that the pictures don't move, but still they are so interesting," Ron babbled, before turning and intently looking through them again.

Hermione just watched, bored, she'd been to Wal-Mart before, so it was no big deal to her, unlike her friends. She watched as Ron's eyes lit up at a story about a hungry caterpillar, and listened to him gush about it, before she said dryly, "You know Ronald, these are Muggle children books, they're made for children from the ages 5 to 10."

Ron looked over at her, crushed, "So you mean, this isn't what Muggle adults read?"

"Uh, no, unless they are reading them to their children, even in the Muggle world we read books with just words," Hermione pointed out, yawning.

Ron looked horrified, but looking at the books in his lap and the ones in piles around him, he shrugged and went back to looking at them.

* * *

><p>Harry, having never had the privilege of going to a store like this, having lived with the Dursleys, wandered around a bit lost, before wandering into the clothing. Looking at the different clothes, he didn't notice that someone had joined him at the rack he was currently looking at. At least that was until he heard someone exclaim, "Awesome costume, man!"<p>

Looking up, he felt his jaw drop, there, looking at him from across the clothes was someone who looked just like him. But wait, he didn't look quite the same, his robes looked badly made and he didn't have a lightening shaped scar.

"This isn't a costume," Harry replied, giving the look alike a confused look.

The look alike gave Harry a weird look, before saying, "Whatever man…", and walking away.

Harry browsed the racks some more before leaving that section of clothing. Wondering around, he came across a section where there were hats and scarves and other such accessories. Picking up a hat he turned when he heard a sound, and the sight made him burst out laughing. Because standing in front of a mirror in all of his evilness, stood Voldemort….wearing a giant floppy gardening hat with a bright pink band, and holding another bright hat in his hands.

"Hmmm, I don't think pinks my color, Nagini, what about purple?" he asked, replacing the pink with the purple.

This is just getting plain weird, Harry thought, as he backed away again and continued to wander around.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV:<strong>

I was still confused as to why I had decided to join my hated enemies on a trip, let alone one to a filthy Muggle store. I was currently in the beauty aisle looking at the assortments of hair supplies. Picking up a bottle of something called "Fructis", I read aloud, "For normal hair…maintains healthy strength and shine. Well that sounds about right", I said, grabbing the matching conditioner and making my way out of the shampoo aisle. Walking toward the front of the store, I heard someone shout my name, or at least all I could make out was my name, the rest sounded like a mosquito buzzing. Turning I saw a girl of about 16 running towards me.

"Oh my gosh, you look just like Draco Malfoy!" the excited girl prattled on.

"Uh, yea, right….well I'll just be going now…." I replied, backing away.

"You're even dressed up like him, that's so cool," she continued, stopping me when she grabbed my robe.

Starting to get a little uncomfortable with the crazed fangirl look in her eyes, I tore my robe from her hands, and started running towards the groups meet up place as fast as I could, the girl on my tail. On my way, I threw the shampoo and conditioner at her, hoping to delay her following me. When the group came in view I rushed to them and told them we had to leave right now. At first I got blank stares and cold glares, but as they all saw the demented girl running towards us, they all agreed, and we left quickly, the trip ended.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone liked it, and laughed their butts off…and if you did please review, but no flames, only constructive criticism about my writing, not the plot! Btw, I wrote Draco's adventures in first person, because it seemed to fit better than third person. Anyway, so long people!<p> 


End file.
